Frost Queen's Claim
Champion abilities and autoattacks against champions grant 8 gold, up to once every 10 seconds per enemy. Killing a minion disables this passive for 10 seconds. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. | active = Chills target enemy champion and all nearby enemies, dealing 50 magic damage and reducing movement speed for 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown. | menu = Gold Income Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Regen | buy = 2000g (715g) | sell = 800g | code = 3092 }} Frost Queen's Claim is a legendary item in League of Legends.The item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe }} |t2 = }} Cost Analysis * 50 ability power = 1088g * 10 mana regeneration = 600g ** Total Gold Value = 1688g * 's active must have a value of at least 312g for the item to be gold efficient. * Alternately, is gold efficient if it and are held for a combined total of , minus seconds|Spellthief's gold per sec (.2) / Frost Queen's gold per sec (.4) is a .5sec reduction per sec holding Spellthief.}} for each second spent holding . Each trigger of Tribute while holding or reduces this time by ; each trigger while holding reduces it by . Similar Items * * Notes * Upgrading to does not improve its ability to generate gold. * Unlike , 's version of the Tribute passive triggers on abilities as well as autoattacks. ** Abilities and autoattacks trigger Tribute independently, meaning both methods can be used to earn the 8 gold within the same ten seconds. ** Champion abilities that add on-hit damage to autoattacks will trigger Tribute twice with each autoattack. ** Area of effect abilities will trigger Tribute multiple times if multiple enemy champions are struck. * Tribute has a separate cooldown for each enemy champion, so using optimally requires hitting each lane opponent with both an autoattack and an ability once every ten seconds. ** Against a standard dual bottom lane, using in this way will provide . Trivia * , , and are a trio of items designed for supports and themed after locations from the game's lore. ** , , and are all tied to the Freljord. Patch History renamed to . * Recipe changed to: + + 715g = 1915g. ** Old recipe: + + 553g = 1700g. * Added +4 gold per 10 seconds. * removed. * added. * added. * removed. * added. V3.12: * Gold per 10 seconds increased to +5 from +4. V3.7: * Total cost reduced to 1600g from 1700g. * Mana Warp aura reduced to +5 mana regeneration from +6. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + + 535g = 1700g. * +45 ability power * : Nearby allied champions gain +6 mana regeneration. * : Gain an additional +4 gold every 10 seconds. * : Surrounds an ally with a blizzard for 4 seconds that slows nearby enemy movement speed by 30%. 60 second cooldown. }} References de:Anrecht der Frostkönigin pl:Roszczenie Królowej Lodu Category:Ability power items Category:Gold generation items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income item